desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
The People Will Hear
"The People Will Hear" is the 178th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary As her trial nears, Bree begins to fall for her attorney, Trip Weston, and the ladies are shocked about Gabrielle's nonchalant attitude as Bree continues to stand trial and take the fall for Carlos in the murder of Alejandro. Meanwhile, Susan becomes concerned when Julie doubts Porter's commitment to be a hands-on father to their unborn baby, and, as Tom gets closer to being transferred to India for his job - thanks to Lynette - she begins to have second thoughts and tries to convince his boss to rescind the move. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Lynette uses Gregg to give Tom more hours at work. But things go bad when he decides to send Tom to India for a year. ("Lost My Power") *Julie decides to keep her baby. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") *Porter tells his mother he'll get a job or take classes to support his child. ("She Needs Me") *Bree is arrested for the murder of Alejandro. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") *Carlos tells Gaby he won't let Bree take the blame for his crime, but Gaby assures him everything will be fine. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") *Bree and her lawyer, Trip, get closer. ("Lost My Power") '''Teaser Bree is sat in her living room, looking through files for her trial. She puts them down and begins to stir a cup of tea. We then see flashes of events during Bree's arrest. Firstly, we see Bree being put into the police car, looking terribly afraid. Then we see her at the police station, angrily taking off her jewelry and throwing it into a bag. And then we see Bree outside her house, reading a news article about her arrest, looking deeply ashamed in herself. Back in the present, Bree tries to drink her tea, but as she does so, her hand shakes. Lynette and Susan are sat in the room with Bree and Susan asks if Bree's okay when she sees her shaking. Bree explains the witness preparation is making her nervous, as Trip has been with Gaby a long time. Lynette assures Bree that Trip is just thorough, and with that, Gaby and Trip enter the living room. Bree states they took a while, so Trip explains they'll be asked lots of questions about the night Ramon disappeared. Trip then questions the three women to see if they have their stories straight, but when Gaby answers a question wrong, Bree is angry someone would think she's serve barbecue sauce at a dinner party. Gaby sarcastically says it's worse than being accused of killing "Alejandro". The wives notice Gaby call Ramon "Alejandro" and they get nervous. Trip asks who Alejandro is, so Gaby explains it's her gardener and she gets her Mexican's confused. Trip apparently shrugs it off and then says he has to leave. He and Bree share an intimate moment before leaving, which the girls notice. They express their frustration that she is still "going after" Trip, but Bree assures them she's focused on the case. However, she comes clean and tells the girls he's the best man she's met in ages, and he seems to like her in return. With that, the girls notice something outside. Bree looks outside and sees Trip getting into a convertible with a young blonde woman. She then turns back to the girls, with an insecure and jealous look on her face. 'Act I' At the Fairview Childbirth Center, Julie is sat with Susan, and they're surrounded by other pregnant women with their partners. One women is sat with her partner and she calls herself a cow because of her weight. Then there is another woman who tells her mother she'll get medication during childbirth. And then there is a woman who is eating potato chips. Her partner tries to get one, but she snaps at him to stop him. Julie is laid on the floor while Susan massages her hand and expresses her shock about Bree being on trial for murder. Julie says it sucks, but talking about a murder while trying to relax also sucks. Susan apologizes and asks what she wants to visualize to relax. Julie replies "punching Porter" because he's late. Susan suggests practicing their breathing, Julie tells her it feels stupid, but Susan assures her it works when stressed. Suddenly, the coach at the center announces they're gonna play the birth DVD. Porter then show up, wearing ridiculous clothes from his job. He apologizes to Julie, but she is still angry. Porter explains he was working to get money for the baby, but Julie gets mad and tells him he need to stop being late for their appointments. Porter apologizes again and says he's ready to help. Everyone then starts to watch the DVD and when it shows the woman giving birth, Porter faints, frustrating Julie. At Cumberly's, Bree is in a waiting room, waiting for Gaby to return with dresses. She's on the phone, trying to contact Trip, but she learns he's having dinner with the young blonde woman. As she hangs up, she looks disappointed. Gaby then returns with three dresses that "scream acquittal" for the trial. However, after closely examining all three, they both agree they could all be "bad luck". As Gaby searches for another dress, she notices Bree looking very upset. She asks her what's wrong, so Bree explains she's worried about her trial, which is in three days. Gaby assures Bree and says juries can sense when someone is innocent. She then says Trip is a brilliant lawyer, but Bree explains he may have been distracted lately. Gaby states he seems fine to her and then goes to get more dresses. As she leaves, she tells Bree she isn't worried at all. At 4355 Wisteria Lane, Tom has just told Lynette and his children that he will be moving to India. All the children are horrified. Penny asks how long he'll be gone, so he tells her a year. Penny gets upset because he'll miss her 8th Grade graduation. Lynette assures her children that they can still keep in contact with their father. She then tells them the year will go quickly. Penny hugs her father and tells him not to go. She then runs to her room, crying. Lynette asks her sons for a moment alone with Tom, so they leave. When the boys leave, Tom tells Lynette he doesn't know how they're gonna get through the situation. Lynette asks how Jane took the news, but all he says is "timing could have been better". Lynette says some time apart might do them good, and Tom agrees. Tom says it's gonna be weird being far away and that he'll miss Lynette. Lynette is touched and then tells Tom she is "so sorry". Unaware she caused this, Tom says there's nothing she can do about it. He then leaves the house, leaving Lynette full of guilt and regret. 'Act II' At the courthouse, Bree is sat, waiting for Trip. The blonde woman Trip was with walks past, and Bree recognizes her. She says hello, so the woman looks at Bree, confused. She asks the woman if she's looking for Trip, which she is. Bree explains he is meeting with the judge, so the woman decides to wait for him and she sits beside Bree on a bench. As they wait in silence, Bree glances at the woman and notices her cleavage almost falling out her blouse. She awkwardly asks the woman how she knows Trip, so she mysteriously says he "hires her". Bree immediately assumes she's a prostitute and asks the nature of her work. The woman tells her she cannot say, because discretion is important for her job. This only strengthens Bree's theories. Bree tells the woman "part of her discretion" is falling out of her blouse, shocking the woman. Bree tells the woman the court is Trip's workplace, so they should meet in her workplace, i.e. a street corner or motel. The woman gets angry and asks if she is being called a hooker; Bree confirms. They lady tells Bree to tell Trip she's off his case before walking away furiously. With that, Trip comes out of the court room and calls for "Lindsay", the woman who is walking away. She ignores him, so he tries to run after her, because she is his private investigator. However, Bree stops him and explains she will get Lindsay, as women can "misinterpret things". At 4355 Wisteria Lane, Lynette, Lee and Renee are in the kitchen, looking at the design for Lynette's bridesmaid dress. Lee and Lynette both hate it and stare at it, horrified. Renee asks what they think, so Lynette replies "nice". Lee reminds Lynette she'd have to wear it in public, so Renee intimidatingly asks if he has a problem with it. He sneakily tells her purple is a bold choice and it may pull focus from the bride. Renee shows Lee her wedding dress and then states not even "Santa Claus, in a thong, riding a Unicorn" wouldn't be able to pull focus from it. She then look as Lynette, who is stood quietly eating cookies, and asks if she's okay. Lynette explains it's about Tom leaving for India, so Lee assures her she'll be fine and her kids will learn to adjust. She then tells them that he said he'd miss her, suddenly interesting Renee. She asks what she'll do, but Lynette just laughs, saying she can't let him go to Mumbai. Lee takes the box of cookies off Lynette and says she will need to fit into the dress. At a street in Fairview, Lindsay is crouched on the pavement behind a car with her camera at the ready. Bree walks down the street and calls out for her. She approaches her and says they got off on the wrong foot earlier, but Lindsay angrily tells her to keep walking. Bree stays still and says she deserves that, but Lindsay grabs Bree to the ground, explaining she's on surveillance. However, the person she was spying on closes his curtains after noticing Lindsay. She yells at Bree for ruining her job, so Bree simply apologizes. She then apologizes for being rude to Lindsay earlier and insists she was "off color". She explains that she shouldn't have called her a hooker, but Lindsay simply states that Bree likes Trip and she got jealous because she though they were together. Bree insists she isn't jealous of her and trip, but then nervously asks if she is with Trip. Lindsay scoffs the idea, explaining he is "like one-hundred". Lindsay explains she'll go back on Trip's case as it isn't all Bree's fault. Bree asks what she means, so she explains that he's a lawyer, so women get the wrong idea because he protects them and listens to them. As Lindsay walks away, Bree tells her she thinks there is "something" between her and Trip. Lindsay apologizes and tells Bree she knows Trip, and he's into his cases, not his clients. As Lindsay finally leaves, Bree stands there with a disappointed look on her face. At 4353 Wisteria Lane, Susan is giving Julie a back-massage as she tries to assure her daughter that Porter will be fine during the delivery and he'll cope with the blood. She tells her daughter that Mike felt the same way as Porter, but after MJ was born he was her rock. She then tells Julie about MJ taking his first steps, and after falling and getting hurt, she was upset, but Mike knew what to do. Julie goes to comfort her mother, who is beginning to cry. She explains she's okay, but says there's so many memories at their house. She then suddenly snaps out of her state and reminds Julie that she shouldn't be worried about Porter. Julie tells her mother that she thinks Porter isn't interested in being a father anymore. Susan asks Julie to cut him some slack as he was late to a class because of work, but she explains that he has been missing other things too. Julie tells her mother the plan was for Porter to help raise the baby so she could finish school, but expresses her worry for it falling apart. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production This episode was directed by executive producer David Warren, marking his 12th directing credit with the series, and written by executive story editor Brian Tanen, his 2nd writing credit (following "Who Can Say What's True?"). Bloopers and Continuity Errors *D.A. Stone states during the trial hearing that Detective Chuck Vance was killed on May 7th, which makes no sense, considering how he died shortly before the Valentine's Day episode. *At the trial, Trip Weston says: "And the coroner's report said the time of death was between 10 pm and midnight." This is ridiculous. Time of death is determinded by rigor mortis and body temperature readings on very recently deceased bodies. The skeletal remains the coroner inspected had been buried directly in the dirt for months. From a skeleton, there is no conceivable way for anyone to determine the exact date -- much less a two-hour time window -- of death. Trivia *Although credited, Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis) and James Denton (Mike Delfino) are absent from this episode. *The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, All That Glitters. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 821 01.png Promo 821 02.png Promo 821 03.png Promo 821 04.png Promo 821 05.png Promo 821 06.png Promo 821 07.png Promo 821 08.png Promo 821 09.png Promo 821 10.png Promo 821 11.png Promo 821 12.png Promo 821 13.png Promo 821 14.png Promo 821 15.png Promo 821 16.png Promo 821 17.png Promo 821 18.png Promo 821 19.png External links *Promotional trailer *Press release Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes